1. Field
Methods and apparatus consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of providing a user with a battery power notification in a mobile device and the mobile device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of mobile devices, e.g., mobile phones or tablets, utilize the mobile devices differently at different times. For example, some users may use the mobile devices very little when in an office but a lot at home, and some users may use the mobile devices more during the weekends rather than during weekdays.
Due to the recent rapid improvement in performance of mobile devices, users may use various applications for not only communicating (via voice, text, etc.), but also for watching movies, browsing the Internet, health monitoring, and playing games, without limitation of time and location. Accordingly, usage of batteries of the mobile device has rapidly increased.
Because the applications running in the mobile devices have different rates of power consumption, efficient battery monitoring schemes prevent battery power of the mobile devices from quickly running out.
Generally, current battery monitoring schemes of mobile devices are limited to simply informing a user when a battery level reaches a level, for example, displaying a ‘battery low’ message if capacity of a battery reaches 20% or 10% remaining capacity. However, although a remaining battery life may last for different amounts of time depending on a type and the number of applications being run on a mobile device of the users, the user is only notified about the remaining battery life according to the current battery monitoring schemes. In this case, after the user has used the mobile device for a long time, the user may then recognize that the battery capacity is not enough to run a future application.
In some cases, the user may have forgotten about future work to be performed using the mobile device and realize that the battery capacity is not sufficient when the work has to be commenced.
The user may have a peripheral device that is paired with his or her mobile device, for example, a headset, a ‘hands-free’ device, a smart watch, a wearable device using an embedded subscriber identification module (SIM), or health monitoring equipment. Such peripheral devices are not able to inform the user of their current or predicted battery levels. Therefore, when the user of the mobile device has to use the mobile device in connection with the peripheral device, the user may not receive a notification about whether the remaining battery life of the peripheral device is sufficient for future work to be performed using the mobile device, and thus, the user has to manually check the battery of the peripheral device in advance.